Compounds having anti-trypsin, anti-plasmin, anti-kallikrein, anti-thrombin and anti-complement activities have already been known from British Pat. No. 2,083,818.
The present compounds are stronger in enzyme inhibitory activities and anti-complement activity, and more effective in oral administration than the above prior compounds.